In Which Things Don't Turn Out As Planned
by andalliwantedwerecookies
Summary: In Which Shino makes a tough and stupid choice, nearly causes the death of Kiba, and he still manages to keep his cool? crack summary, hopefully the story is better. first fic, so be nice. it doesnt have to be a oneshot.


A/N: Um...HI! this is my first fan fic! yay! ok, now I'm done fishing for pity points. On with the Fic!

Disclaimer: Uh huh...yeah I totally own Naruto, I mean, why else would i be writing _fanfiction?_

-Roatkauu

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in the Hidden Village of the Leaves. The mid-afternoon sun, bathed everything and everyone, in a warm, comforting, golden glow. Children ran through the grassy fields, their light spring coats abandoned in the shade of large trees. Young, innocent laughter could be heard floating through the air; the laughter was as free and playful as their owners. Yes, it was a beautiful day in Hidden Village of the Leaves.

Now, days like these were not rare in Konoha. But that did not mean they were any less beautiful to behold. In fact, it was on days like this, that Aburame Shino preferred the most. He preferred to walk through the village, observing the life of the people amount him, and reflect upon things he could not usually reflect on. You see, while many people thought of him as cold and distant, dark and withdrawn, they were right. But the place people went wrong was that, while he _was _cold, distant, dark, and withdrawn, he was not uncaring. Just because he decided not to show he cared, did not actually mean he didn't care. Oh yes, the Aburame cared about a lot of things, for instance, his bugs. They made up as much as his being as he himself did, (literally and figuratively). Shino without his bugs was like Naruto without ramen, Sasuke without revenge. Shino without his precious bugs wasn't Shino.

This surprises many people, but (besides his family) Shino also had an extreme fondness for _people_. As in people, people, not his insects. This elite group of people had a name. They were his teammates as in, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. While he and Kiba had something of a "you-don't-bother-me-I-don't-bother-you," mentality at first, they had soon developed a (dare I say it?) _youthful_ friendship. Kiba's lax attitude and impulsive blasts of short-temper clashed horribly with Shino's calm and collectedness. But over the years they had learnt to get along for the sake of a common ally, and that ally's name was Hinata.

Ah yes, Hinata, dear, sweet, shy Hinata. Hinata, who could love and care for other beings, without any selfishness. Hinata, who knew empathy, hard work, acceptance, and compassion. Hinata, whom Akamaru had taken too immediately. Hinata, who never gave Shino more than a quizzical glance, in response to his actions. If her name was any indication, Shino and Kiba both silently agreed she was the sun in their group. Albeit, a small and timid sun, but a sun nonetheless.

And it was Hinata, that currently had Shino so preoccupied. He prided himself in knowing his teammate. He prided himself because Hinata was more likely to ask you, about you. One had to gently poke and prod her to fully get to know her, and she was always incredibly reluctant to answer questions, afraid the answer may upset you somehow or create an argument. But Shino knew her. He knew her likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams, strengths and weaknesses. But most of all (as did everyone in Konoha, except maybe the one stupid person most involved) he knew of her vague obsession with Uzumaki Naruto. And Shino decided once and for all, no matter how angry he was at Naruto for forgetting him; it was time to take a stand. This was for Hinata.

It was by mere coincidence and chance that, said blonde was currently sitting at Ichiraku's, happily inhaling his twenty-third bowl of ramen. When he was finally finished he got up and stretched his tired limbs then cheerfully walked out of the ramen stand. Only to return a few short seconds later, seeing as he forgot to pay. On his way out, (again) he had a feeling, as if some dark entity was watching him, slowly unfurling its tentacles, so it could capture him and suck the poor genin into the pits of Hell. Yeah, at least that's what he thought when he saw Shino hurrying toward him with unexpected urgency. No, this was not like being sucked into the dark pits of Hell. Shino hurrying toward him in that matter told his mad ninja skills that it was indeed much, much worse than that.

"OI SHINO!!! HOW'VE YA BEEN?" asked (shouted) the hyperactive ninja.

"I've been well Naruto. I'm glad you haven't forgotten your friends this time." Shino answered coolly.

"Oh, come on! That was just that one time! And who could recognize you under all those clothes anyways? I mean, do you really expect someone who's just gone on a two year and a half training trip, to come back and just instantly recognize you? I'm really really sorry! And I didn't mean it, I swear, but how could I have possibly known it was you with your face all covered up like that? Shino? SHINO? "

As it turns out Shino had simply stopped listening after 'come on!' At the moment he was too busy trying to figure out the best way to ask the idiot a question. He was never really one to beat around the bush, so…

"Naruto, what do you think of Hinata?"

"Eh? Hinata? Um I guess she's kinda weird and all. She's always blushing and fainting, and she stutters a lot. But she's actually really nice and kind and stuff, she's a good friend. Why?"

"Naruto," there was a pause as Shino hesitantly decided what to say next. This would either be the end of Hinata, or the beginning.

"There is someone that Hinata likes. Someone she admires greatly and looks up to. This person gives her strength and courage. She does her hardest and pushes herself past her limits to make him acknowledge her. She has had her feelings for him for a long time now. How do I know this?" There was a pause, "Because we are friends and that's what friends do."

"Oh, I get it! But what does this have anything to do with me?" Naruto asked, only slightly confused, choosing to ignore the last part.

"Well, this person doesn't see Hinata like that. He sees her only as a friend, and it hurts her." This was a slight understatement on Shino's part. He was sure that she lived in fear of never being strong enough to confess her feelings to the stupid, blonde, dense ninja.

"HUH? Who would be as stupid as that? Hinata's the nicest person around. But…Wait a minute… The person she likes…"

Huh? Was the world ending? Was the sky falling? Naruto had caught on so quickly? Perhaps he was not as dense as he thought he was, perhaps there was still hope.

"C-Could it be…?" Hm. This was good. This was good. Naruto was finally putting the pieces together. Shino watched him patiently and nodded solemnly.

"But- but there's no way, really…" he trailed off again. Shino simply stared at him, waiting.

"The person she likes is it…" Hm. It had taken a while, but the blonde idiot was finally putting two and two together…

"KIBA?! THE PERSON SHE LIKES IS KIBA RIGHT!?"…and somehow ended with eighty-nine.

There were not many instances in the young Aburame's life that almost made him kneel over, but this, unfortunately, was one of them. But his pride did not allow him to simply 'kneel over,' so stood there, stunned and frozen in place.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" shouted Naruto, now running in circles around the wordless and horrified Shino.

"This is…" began Shino.

"Quick! Shino," said Naruto. He skidded to a top in front of him and suddenly grabbed the collar of Shino's coat and began to shake him roughly.

"Quick! We've got to find Hinata and Kiba and stop them from making the worst mistakes of their lives! We've got to tell Kiba how she feels about them. Or else," there was a dramatic pause, "OR ELSE THEY'LL BOTH BE MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!" He shouted pulling Shino's face closer in a sudden jerking motion.

"No, Naruto that's not it…"

"I GET IT! THAT'S WHY YOU NEEDED MY HELP RIGHT?" Then, in a big display of drama, he let go of the still horrified Shino and placed his hand on his heart. While saying, "This is awesome Shino! I bet they'll totally be happy with each other... Opposites attract right? So they're PERFECTfor each other!"

Hearing this, Shino just gave up, and walked away. He had just decided right then and there, he would give Hinata the joy of confessing on her own.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? SHINO! SHINO!" He shouted to his back. "_Well then fine! If Shino doesn't want to help then I can do it on my own! Dattebayo!" _he then proceeded to walk away, thinking of ways to bring the two happy lovebirds together. Unfortunately for well…everybody, Naruto was still the densest idiot on this side of the planet (Gaara lived on the other side of the planet) so he enlisted the help of Lee, (Such a youthful relationship brings tears of joy to my eyes! I cannot bear to see anyone else mourn in the same way I mourn for my beloved Cherry Blossom! Of course I shall help Hinata-san and Kiba-san conquer the great mountain that is true love!) But Lee was just as confused as everyone else; then he had merely assumed that Hinata had moved on (like that's ever possible). The two dashing duo (yeah, right) proceeded to sit around and do absolutely nothing, except thoughtlessly spread untrue rumors to everyone they knew.

The rumors spread like wildfire (most people assume that "the Land of Fire" got its name from the Kyuubi, but that was, in fact, wrong. "The Land if Fire" got its name from the way gossip was spread so quickly and efficiently. This was good for warnings and evacuations, but bad when you wanted a bit of privacy.) Soon everyone knew of the Hyuuga Heiress' "secret" new love interest…and immediately lost all interest when they all saw how completely and utterly worthless it was. But, as in all cases, there are always those people that get the message a little too late, and by the time _he _heard it, said rumor had been around the block a few times…

"What!? The filthy Inuzuka wants to date _Hinata-sama_?!" A furious Neji was seen stomping away from the training grounds dragging a blubbering Lee (No Neji! You must not interfere with the youthful and passionate love between the two teammates! It is sure to be a blessed and youthful occasion when the two finally connect!...This is only making you angrier is it not? But nevertheless the love between the two rivals the love between me and my sweet Sakura-chan!) along with him by the back of his shirt, in a quite ungraceful and un-Hyuuga like manner.

About a week later Inuzuka Kiba was found floating downstream by some unfortunate and traumatized genin. He was quickly carried to the hospital, and was met by an angry and almost hysterical Inuzuka Tsume. (Kiba had missed dinner, THREE times. That boy _never _missed dinner, no matter how bad the cooking was.) He was alive, but just barely. He had five broken ribs, a fractured skull, an arm and a leg were both crushed, and he also had various cuts and bruises that suggest that he had been coldly and heartlessly dragged over rough terrain before being disposed of in the river. Fortunately, there had been no injuries that would have hindered his ninja career, so the assailant may have simply been a rival ninja with a grudge, (or an over-protective brother figure) although the attacks seemed slightly extreme. It was noted in the medical report that the perpetrator may have been a Hyuuga, as he was found with several of his tenketsu sealed. But, oddly enough, it was in the insistence of Inuzuka Kiba that the matter not be pursued, and so the case was closed. The guilty person has not come forward to claim responsibility, so it is likely authorities will never find him.

For all you curious readers out there, you might think of Shino, and what he thought of the whole fiasco he had unintentionally caused. Well, as it turns out, Shino simply _walked away_. He would give Hinata the joy, pleasure, and headache of confessing on her own. If she succeeded, then he, Aburame Shino, would be unspeakably proud.

* * *

...I think this turned out okay, now if you'd kindly review I'd appreciate it!!! This is practically "copied and pasted" from my profile but here it goes-Was this fic... good? great? bad? really bad? really really bad? so-bad-u-need-a-barf-bag-bad? tell me. EVEN IF YOU HAVE _NOTHING _TO SAY. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW THAT SAYS "I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY" so then i can go delude my self into thinking that you thought my story was _so great_ that it couldnt possibly be any better...yeah if there are any mistakes just let me know and I'll try to fix it asap. Thank you my lovely beta...erm...well...nothing more just "Thanks" for reading this, and thank the rest of the world for reading this!!!XD


End file.
